This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2002-319171 filed Nov. 1, 2002.
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that allows confirmation of time progress during a run of a contrast agent protocol or time progress during intermittent imaging on a display screen.
Some ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have a stopwatch feature that starts time measurement in response to a start operation by an operator, stops the time measurement in response to a freeze-on command by the operator, and displays time elapsed from the start on a display screen. This feature is generally referred to as a contrast timer.
Thus, if a start operation is made when a contrast agent is injected into a subject to be examined, and a freeze-on operation is then made at an appropriate time, time elapsed from the contrast agent injection to the time at which a freeze ultrasonic image is captured can be confirmed on the display screen by using the stopwatch feature.
Imaging with a contrast agent is set out in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 2001-17427 and 2001-252271.
By the stopwatch function in the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, how long after contrast agent injection a freeze ultrasonic image was captured can be confined on a display screen or printed image.
However, how long has passed while observing a freeze ultrasonic image, or how long has passed from a freeze-off operation cannot be confirmed on a display screen. Moreover, during intermittent imaging in which a freeze ultrasonic image is automatically updated every one minute, for example, how long has passed after a current ultrasonic image was captured, or how much wait time remains until the ultrasonic image is next updated cannot be confirmed on a display screen.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that to confirm time progress during a run of a contrast agent protocol or time progress during intermittent imaging on a display screen, a watch must be separately provided and checked.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that allows confirmation of time progress during a run of a contrast agent protocol or time progress during intermittent imaging on a display screen.
In its first aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; and freeze time duration measuring means for measuring and displaying time duration of the freeze state.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the first aspect, since the time duration of the freeze state is measured and displayed, how long has passed while observing the freeze ultrasonic image can be confirmed on a display screen. Therefore, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with a contrast agent protocol.
In its second aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; and freeze-off countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a next freeze-off operation is to be made.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the second aspect, since the time remaining to a time at which a next freeze-off operation is to be made is measured and displayed during a run of a contrast agent protocol, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its third aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; freeze time duration measuring means for measuring and displaying time duration of the freeze state; freeze-on countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a next freeze-off operation is to be made; and selection operating means for allowing the operator to select and activate both or one of the freeze time duration measuring means and the freeze-off countdown means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the third aspect, since the time duration of the freeze state and/or the time remaining to the time at which the next freeze-off operation is to be made can be confirmed on the display screen, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its fourth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; and elapsed-time-from-freeze-off measuring means for measuring and displaying time elapsed from freeze-off.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourth aspect, the time elapsed from freeze-off is measured and displayed, how long has passed after turning off freeze can be confirmed on the display screen. Therefore, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its fifth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; and freeze-on countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a next freeze-on operation is to be made.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifth aspect, since the time remaining to the time at which the next freeze-on operation is to be made is measured and displayed during a run of a contrast agent protocol, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its sixth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freeze control means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator and resuming production/display of a new ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-off operation by the operator; elapsed-time-from-freeze-off measuring means for measuring and displaying time elapsed from freeze off; freeze-on countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a next freeze-on operation is to be made; and selection operating means for allowing the operator to select and activate both or one of the elapsed-time-from-freeze-off measuring means and the freeze-on countdown means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixth aspect, since the time elapsed from freeze-off and/or the time remaining to the time at which the next freeze-on operation is to be made can be confirmed on the display screen, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its seventh aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; operation-at-start-of-injection means for operation by the operator at the start of contrast agent injection; and elapsed-time-from-injection measuring means, which is not stopped even if freeze-on is commanded, for measuring and displaying time elapsed from an operation of the operation-at-start-of-injection means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the seventh aspect, since the time elapsed from contrast agent injection is measured and displayed without stopping even if freeze-on is commanded after the contrast agent injection, how long has passed after the contrast agent was injected can be confirmed on the display screen. Therefore, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its eighth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on operation by an operator; operation-at-start-of-injection means for operation by the operator at the start of contrast agent injection; and injection-freeze countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a first freeze-on operation is to be made after operation of the operation-at-start-of-injection means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eighth aspect, since time remaining to the time at which the first freeze-on operation is to be made after contrast agent injection is measured and displayed during a run of a contrast agent protocol, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its ninth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; operation-at-start-of-injection means for operation by the operator at the start of contrast agent injection; elapsed-time-from-injection measuring means, which is not stopped even if freeze-on is commanded, for measuring and displaying time elapsed from an operation of the operation-at-start-of-injection means; injection-freeze countdown means for measuring and displaying time remaining to a time at which a first freeze-on operation is to be made after operation of the operation-at-start-of-injection means; and selection operating means for allowing the operator to select and activate both or one of the elapsed-time-from-injection measuring means and the injection-freeze countdown means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the ninth aspect, since the time elapsed from contrast agent injection and/or the time remaining to the time at which a first freeze-on operation is to be made after contrast agent injection is measured and displayed during a run of a contrast agent protocol, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its tenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; time-measurement-start commanding/operating means for use by the operator to operate to command start of time measurement; and elapsed-time measuring means, which is not stopped even if freeze-on is commanded, for measuring and displaying time elapsed from an operation of the time-measurement-start commanding/operating means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the tenth aspect, since the time elapsed from start of time measurement that is arbitrarily initiated is measured and displayed without stopping even if freeze is turned on after the start of time measurement, how long has passed from start of examination, for example, can be confirmed on the display screen. Therefore, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the contrast agent protocol.
In its eleventh aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; time-measurement-start commanding/operating means for use by the operator to operate to command start of time measurement; and stopwatch means for measuring and displaying time elapsed from an operation of the time-measurement-start commanding/operating means, the stopwatch means stopping the time measurement if freeze-on is commanded.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eleventh aspect, since the time elapsed from the start of time measurement that is arbitrarily initiated to the time at which a freeze-on operation was made is measured and displayed, how long has passed from the start of examination to the time the freeze screen was captured, for example, can be confirmed on the display screen.
In its twelfth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; time-measurement-start commanding/operating means for use by the operator to operate to command start of time measurement; countdown means for counting down from an initial value to zero starting with an operation of the time-measurement-start commanding/operating means; and initial value setting means for use by the operator to set the initial value.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the twelfth aspect, since the time remaining to the time at which a certain operation is to be made after start of time measurement that is arbitrarily initiated can be measured and displayed, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the certain protocol.
In its thirteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; freezing means for maintaining a state displaying the last ultrasonic image in response to a freeze-on command by an operator; time-measurement-start commanding/operating means for use by the operator to operate to command start of time measurement; elapsed-time measuring means, which is not stopped even if freeze-on is commanded, for measuring and displaying time elapsed from an operation of the time-measurement-start commanding/operating means; countdown means for counting down from an initial value to zero starting with an operation of the time-measurement-start commanding/operating means; initial value setting means for use by the operator to set the initial value; and selection operating means for allowing the operator to select and activate both or one of the elapsed-time measuring means and the countdown means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, since the time elapsed from the start of time measurement that is arbitrarily initiated and/or the time remaining to the time at which a certain first operation is to be made after start of time measurement that is arbitrarily initiated is measured and displayed during a run of an arbitrary protocol, the operator need not check a separately provided watch, and can concentrate on the display screen to move ahead with the arbitrary protocol.
In its fourteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; intermittent imaging control means for controlling the aforementioned means to produce an ultrasonic image at a frame rate less than one; and elapsed-time measuring means for measuring and displaying time elapsed from a time at which a currently displayed ultrasonic image was captured.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, the time elapsed from the time at which the currently displayed ultrasonic image was captured can be confirmed on a display screen in intermittent imaging.
In its fifteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; intermittent imaging control means for controlling the aforementioned means to produce an ultrasonic image at a frame rate less than one; and wait-time measuring means for measuring and displaying wait time until a time at which a next ultrasonic image is to be captured.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, the wait time until the ultrasonic image is to be next updated can be confirmed on the display screen in intermittent imaging.
In its sixteenth aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus characterized in comprising: an ultrasonic probe; transmitting/receiving means for driving the ultrasonic probe to transmit an ultrasonic pulse into a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo from the subject to output received data; ultrasonic image producing means for producing an ultrasonic image from the resulting received data; display means for displaying the produced ultrasonic image; intermittent imaging control means for controlling the aforementioned means to produce an ultrasonic image at a frame rate less than one; elapsed-time measuring means for measuring and displaying time elapsed from a time at which a currently displayed ultrasonic image was captured; wait-time measuring means for measuring and displaying wait time until a time at which a next ultrasonic image is to be captured; and selection operating means for allowing the operator to select and activate both or one of the elapsed-time measuring means and the wait-time measuring means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixteenth aspect, the time elapsed from the time at which the currently displayed ultrasonic image was captured and/or the wait time until the ultrasonic image is to be next updated can be confirmed on the display screen in intermittent imaging.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the present invention, time progress during a run of a contrast agent protocol, time progress during intermittent imaging and the like can be confirmed on a display screen. Therefore, the need to check a separately provided watch is eliminated, and the operator can concentrate on a display screen to move ahead with diagnosis. Thus, work efficiency is improved.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.